No More Tears Kitty Cat
by Freekness
Summary: For a long time Ichigo has thought that Kish was dead. Even now when it's her 19th birthday she still thinks the same thing. But will her friends Pudding and Lettuce put those sad thoughts in her head to rest. Must read to find out!


**Hi everyone I am Freekness and this is my very first Tokyo Mew Mew story. I really hope that you all enjoy now on with the show.**

**Story – No More Tears Kitty Cat**

**Rated – T **

**(Disclaimer) I do not own the show or any character. Just the fanfic is mine. Also Happy Birthday Ichigo her birthday was either the 15****th**** or 16****th**** of this month. Or maybe none, I suck at dates but I know it's this month. So this is a birthday fanfic.**

(Ichigo's P.O.V)

It has been so long since I last saw him, so many I finally gave up counting the days. Today was my 19th birthday, and to this day I still cry myself to sleep. Since the last day I saw him the pain and gilt has never faded, those finally words still scaring and ringing through my mind.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_(A.N. This is only somewhat close to what they really says to each other)_

"_Ichigo! Will just listen to me, if you come with me now there still might be time to make a deal with Deep Blue to spare your life. But only if you come with me." Kish's hands were softly placed on my shoulders. His golden eyes full of worry" _

"_No Kish I will not leave my friends, or Masaya."_

"_What is up with you and that STUPID human boy Romeo?"_

"_It's a little thing called Love something you would NEVER IN A HUNDERED YEARS! Understand!" _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

And that is what broke him. Those last hurt full words that came out of my mouth…

Then I believe you know the rest of the story… I lost Kish because of Deep Blue. Well that is what I believe. Pie and Tart did take him back to where every they go with a piece of Mew Aqua hopping it would bring him back… but here I sit with nothing. So of cores my mind has come to the conclusion that he's gone for good.

Tears started rolling down my face as those words made even deeper scars in my mind. Then someone knocking on my apartment door forced me to dry my eyes the best I could. It was Lettuce and Pudding standing outside. I open the door for them to come in and was suddenly pounced on with a hug from the both of them.

"Well are you ready to go…" asked Lettuce. I just gave her a very confused look.

"You don't remember… we said we were going to take you out today. And we are going out for fun and relaxation. So you will not be cooped up in this little apartment still crying even on your birthday." Said Pudding. The two of them always knew when I was upset because I was thinking about Kish. The two of them are the only reason I have made it for so long. Then it hit me I did start to remember them saying something about taking me to some resort, on the beach today.

"Come on go get dressed we want to get there early so we can find a parking spot." And Lettuce shooed me upstairs. When I came back down a couple minutes later I was in shorty short denim shorts, and an old pink shirt.

"Oh that will never do, come on Lettuce she needs are help." Said Pudding, grabbing my arm dragging me back upstairs. The two started rummaging through my closest searching for "Cuter Close" as they put it.

"I thought we were going to a resort."

"Oh we are… but we want you to look good for your surprise." Said Pudding with a giggle.

"What surprise…" I asked

"We can't tell you it's a surprise." Finished Lettuce. I gave up trying to argue with them because I knew how stubborn they could be. And now that I think about it Lettuce and Pudding were looking pretty nice as well. When we finally left the house I was in a whole new outfit

They had found me a white dress that I had no idea I owned. It came above the knee and it tied behind the neck. It also had strawberry's that went along the bottom. They also found me a pair of thin red leggings that came just below the knees. With new red ribbons tying my hair up, add strawberry flavored lip-gloss and a pair of white flats we finally left.

The car ride was long but we finally made it there, and I escaped with only a minor headache. Lettuce and Pudding were going on about something, but I wasn't paying that much attention. We made it in enough time to get three really nice rooms with a beach view. After unpacking the three of us started to head out and there standing in front of us down the hall was two very unexpected people. Well they were unexpected to me. There looking almost like human besides the ears were Tart and Pie.

Pudding and Lettuce got all excited and ran over to the guys. Did I mention that Tart and Pudding were a couple now along with Pie and Lettuce. Lucky them…

"What are you doing here?" asked Pudding

"Well we herd it was Ichigo's Birthday." Said Tart wrapping an arm around Pudding

"So we decided to come down and celebrate it with you guys." Finished Pie also wrapping an arm around Lettuce. I sat there watching the couple that was so happy together.

"Hey dose every one wont to head to the beach now." Asked Pudding

"Yeah sounds like fun!" answered Tart.

"What about you Ichigo wont to go…" asked Lettuce

"I would love to but… I am think I will just stay in my room."

"Not a chance this is your day…" Lettuce said then leaned over and started whispering to Pie. He nodded his head yes for something he was saying and Lettuce turned her attention back to me.

"Besides your surprise is coming soon." Lettuce and Pudding both grabbed my hand and started dragging me down to the beach with Pie and Tart close behind.

The four of them ran off to play in the sand and water as I sat at my towel under the umbrella. My mind started running again. I could just feel the mental scars deepening even more as my mind ran over not only my final words but every hurtful word I ever said to Kish. At the thought of that the tears started running down my face, and everything around me just disappeared. I was now on the beach completely alone, curled up in a ball crying my eyes out in to my knees.

Then I felt a soft hand crease itself across my cheek, and I heard the voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Why are you crying?..." My head shot up to see him… Kish was standing in front of me. He looked almost normal despite the ears. Dark jeans a tight short sleeve shirt was what he was wearing and it made him look oh so hot. Like I said despite the ears he could easily pass as human.

"Kish…" I stared up at those eyes, they were full of care, concern, and love. It was weird because for so long I thought if I ever did see them they would be full of hatred for me. His hand stayed on my cheek and I leaned feather into it. The tears just kept flowing harder.

"Hey… stop that no more crying." Kish brought me in to his arms and I then clung to him for dear life.

"Kish… do you still love me?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady but not succeeding.

"Huh… do you have to ask?"

"Why?" I asked looking up into his eyes

"Ichigo, when I first met you I didn't know what to think. But I knew that from first sight I fell head over heels for you. And I still feel that way today. Besides why cry over me don't you have your human Romeo."

"No!" I screamed into his chest. "I thought once that what I felt was love for Masaya, but all it was, was a childish crush that was only felt from one side. But with you it was always different. Things I thought were one thing turned into another and feelings I thought I would never accept. But when I watch you die right there in my arms realization for what I felt was too late. Since then those last words I said to you have been no stop ringing in head creating scars I feel like will never heel. Kish I'm so…"

My words were cut off by are lips meeting, and it felt like that they broke way to soon. Kish then ran his thumb under each of my eyes whipping away the tears.

"No more crying kitten." My eye site started to blur. I waited for them to clear, and show me that everything that just happen was only a trick of the mind, but it never came. When my site cleared everyone was gathered around me shouting "Surprise!" Then I noticed I was sitting in someone's grasp, as my eyes met with those golden ones I missed for so long. Instead of tears of sadness they were happy. Everything that had just happen was true. To prove it Kish even whipped my tears away and said

"No more crying kitten..." Lettuce and Pudding then sat next to me and told me how Kish was my surprise, and that a few days ago Pie and Tart had come to them saying that Kish was ok and back to full heath because of the Mew Aqua.

After that the sun was setting and we all went back to are rooms. Well Kish came to mine. Standing on my balcony that looked over the beach, Kish came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He hung on tight while resting his head on my shoulder.

"For once those words have stopped running through my head. This is also the happiest I have been in years, and yet there is still the fear that I'm going to wake up somewhere and find out it was all a dream." I spoke softly, and Kish spun me around while bringing are lips together to meet. The kiss was soft and sweet, yet full of love and desire.

"I promise you Ichigo it is not a dream. I will never leave you again. You are mine forever."

"How can you keep a promise like that?" I questioned

"Well I know that I'm going to try. And the first place I want to start is right here, right now, with this your birthday present from me." Kish reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring band that had words engraved all around it.

"Ichigo…" He said looking in to my eyes. "Will you be mine… Forever…?"

I nodded a yes because no words decided to come out. He then stuck the ring on my finger, with a huge grin on my face. The words around the ring said. 'Forever My Love, Kish's Kitty Cat.'

"I love you Kitty Cat." He said as he gazed down into my eyes.

"And I love you Kish."

"Happy Birthday," he said with a smirk

My arms then flung around his neck, while Kish Put me up on the balcony railing. His hands Held tight to each side of my waist as are lips met once more.

And for once in a long time, that night I didn't have to cry myself to sleep.

**Well that my One-Shot hoped everyone enjoyed and… PLEASE REVIEW!... **

**Freekness Luv's All – ByBy This Kitty Cat is OUT!**


End file.
